This invention relates to a brushless rotary signal transducer and in particular to a signal transducer having a novel rotor configuration for producing an A. C. output voltage proportional to the speed of rotation of the rotor and the voltage of an excitation signal applied thereto. Heretofore, rotary signal transducers have taken on various forms which have been less than completely satisfactory. Some rotary transducers utilize brushes which caused friction effects including friction drag and increased maintenance. Although brushless rotary signals transducers have been developed to overcome the disadvantages which inure to rotary transducers having brushes, such brushless rotary signal transducers have been formed of complex constructions. Accordingly, a brushless rotary signal transducer having a simplified mechanical construction in which the number of elements thereof is reduced and the operation is inproved is herein provided.